To each Their own (SOA) (S2)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: After Donna's death, things seem to be looking up, right? Wrong! Kaleena is still trying to find her place, but she does know that she wants to be with Jax more than anything. Will she let Tara win? Or will she show what an Old Lady is made of? Read and find out. I don't own anything except my OCs.
1. Albification

Everything seems to be different ever since Donna's funeral. Jax and I are still going strong and Tara is still trying to win Jax over. I don't understand why the bitch won't just give up because it's obvious that Jax doesn't want her. My friendship with Wendy is getting stronger and she helps me with Abel when Jax is out late. Today Gemma and I are taking Abel for his usual check-ups, and I already know that there is going to be tension because Tara and I don't like each other.

 ***Layla's POV***

I was out walking trying to clear my head when I saw Hale pissed off. I decided to reach out and find out what's going on.

"Everything alright, Hale?" I questioned as I walked up to him.

Hale took a few minutes to calm himself down before he told me what had just happened. He told me that neo-Nazis were in town and want to help get rid of the SONS. He also said that he didn't know why he was telling me this, but I told him that it was because his heart is in the right place and he knows that these guys are bad news. Hale seemed to feel better after our talk and maybe now he'll be nicer to Kaleena and the guys.

 ***End of POV***

"He's perfect." Tara told Gemma and me about Abel.

"The echoes?" Gemma asked.

"Clean. CBC, CMP's were all normal. His weight needs to come up a little bit, but other than that..." Tara said.

"But he's still real fussy with the feedings." I told Tara before Gemma could.

"Could be the lactose. We can try soy base." Tara told us.

"I don't want to turn him into a little vegan pussy." Gemma said.

"He can drink it in his wife-beater onesie." Tara said.

"Oh, Dr. Funny. How's his sleep apnea?" Gemma said to Tara before turning to me.

"He sleeps fine when I'm there." I replied.

Gemma gave me a huge smile, but I could tell that Tara didn't like that. Tara needs to grow the fuck up and get over it. She made her bed and now she has to lie in it. Gemma and I headed outside and ended up coming across Unser.

"Wade?" Gemma asked as we walked up to him.

"Gemma. Kaleena. The little guy doing okay?" Unser replied.

"Yeah." I said.

"Got to beef him up a little." Gemma added.

Unser just chuckled and that made me smile.

"How about you?" Gemma questioned.

"Right as rain. This is just a follow-up." Unser replied.

"Where are you at with it?" Gemma asked.

I'm glad that she's asking all the questions because I have no idea what to ask, and I'm also occupied with Abel.

"The BCG's are keeping it contained to my bladder." Unser replied.

"Guess that's good." Gemma said.

"Yeah." was all Unser said.

"You waiting on Della?" Gemma asked.

"She ain't a fan of hospitals. Hale's picking me up." Hale replied.

"We'll wait with ya." Gemma said before we sat down.

I was glad to put Abel's carrier down. I rocked Abel and listened to Gemma and Unser talk.

"I'm glad he's doing good. I think Jax is going to make a real good daddy." Unser told us.

"I'll make sure of that." Gemma said.

I just laughed because I knew it was true.

"No doubt." Unser laughed.

"It's for my heart condition." Gemma told Unser as she pulled out what looked like a blunt.

"Miracle drug." Unser said.

I'm glad that we ran into him because my day is going better. After talking with Unser, Gemma dropped me off at TM because she knew that I wanted to see Opie. Opie swung me around the second I reached him and I couldn't help but laugh. Opie and I then walk into the clubhouse and I wait in the club while the guys have chapel. I don't know how long I was playing on my phone, but before I knew it, the guys were coming out and I went in to talk to Jax.

"Jax, please be careful. I don't want to get the call saying that your body was found." I told Jax as I looked at him.

"You won't get that call darlin'." Jax said as he came up to me.

"With the way, this is going, how can you be so sure?" I asked.

" 'Cause Clay isn't going to shoot me because he knows that you and my mom would come for blood." Jax replied.

"That's the damn truth." I said.

"Plus the truth will kill Ope, so that's why we need to keep this between us." Jax said as he grabbed my hands.

"You ain't gotta worry about me. I love Ope and I'm not killing him." I said.

Jax chuckled before pulling me to him. I hugged Jax tight before we went out to find the guy who "shot" Donna. Jax and Ope chuckled when I got in the backseat of the truck that they were in. I just stuck my tongue out at them and told them to shut up.

"I got you later darlin', remember that." Jax said.

"Funny because I'm gonna stay with Ope because he'll protect me, right Ope?" I asked.

"You know it, Kaleena." Opie replied with a laugh.

Jax just glared at us but then chuckled because he knew that he couldn't stay mad at us for long. As we went after the guy that "killed" Donna, I couldn't shake the feeling of regret. I want to tell Ope so bad about Donna, but I know that I can't because if I do, then shit will hit the fan. I was pulled from my thoughts when Jax almost kicked me while he's trying to get out of the back window.

"Now we're even!" I yelled out the window to Jax after I smacked his ass.

Jax just smirks at me before turning his attention back to the guy they are after. I then follow Jax and run after the guy, only to shoot my gun because he starts shooting at us. I continued to follow Jax and Ope until we finally caught the guy.

 ***Layla's POV***

I decided to go hang at the clubhouse and I'm glad I did because Gemma and Clay decided to go do their thing. I hung out with Abel and boy this little boy is going to be the death of us because he's too damn cute. I'm glad that he's doing well and I can't wait for Kaleena to start having her own. I know that seems to be rushing things but her and Jax are perfect for each other and I know that their babies would be so damn adorable.

 ***End of POV***

I went with the guys as they went to kill the guy, but Jax and I can tell that Ope is hesitating, so Jax takes Ope to talk to him. Ope then says that he has to do it his way and that if it was me with my head blown off then he would do the guy in finger by finger. I shuddered at the thought and prayed for the person that ever killed me. I watched as Opie killed the guy then carved SOA into his stomach. Jax tells the others to go be there when Bobby gets home, and I just stand there.

"You need to go with them darlin'." Jax told me.

"Funny. I'm helping you." I said back.

"I've got this covered. Please go with them, Kaleena." Jax said.

"Are we going to keep doing this? I'm helping you and that's final. I'm not Tara and I'm not going to abandon you." I said.

I was sick and tired of Jax treating me like I'm Tara. I'm not going to leave him because I love him too damn much. Jax sighed before nodding his head. I helped him get the body in the truck before we took off to wherever the hell we were dropping off the body.

 ***Layla's POV***

I showed up at the club and noticed that the party was in full swing. Crystal waved at me so I went to join her. Crystal and I were having fun when Zoebelle decided to show up. All of the people decided to go see what the hell Zoebelle wanted and Crystal and I stood between Hap and Juice and I could tell that something was off. Everybody watched as Zoebelle and Weston left and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

 ***End of POV***

I followed Jax as he fixed the guy up against the fence.

"That stands for Niners, right?" I asked as Jax fixed the guy to be holding up nine fingers.

"You're catching on darlin'." Jax replied.

I lightly shoved Jax before he headed on home.

 ***Layla's POV***

After the incident with Zoebelle, everybody went back to having fun until ATF pulled up with Bobby. Everybody started hugging Bobby the second he got out of the car and I laughed as he made his way towards us. Crystal and I hugged him tight before Crystal took me to go see Abel.

"Did Jax know you guys were coming?" Tara asked as she opened Jax's door.

"As a matter of fact, Kaleena told us that we could come see Abel. Do either of them know that you're here?" I fired back.

"Gemma said that it was alright for now." Tara replied.

Why in the hell is this bitch alone in Jax's house?! I can't wait for Kaleena to finally beat her ass. Crystal and I went to visit with Abel and it was really awkward because Tara watched us like a hawk. We left after a few minutes and both of us agreed that Kaleena will kick Tara's ass the first chance she gets after tonight. We headed back to the clubhouse, only for me to leave with Gemma for God knows what now.

 ***End of POV***

Jax and I arrived at the clubhouse and I couldn't wait to see Bobby. Bobby hugged both of us and then we let him get back to whatever the hell he was doing. I leaned against Jax as he lit a cigarette and was just enjoying the party going on around me. I don't know what I would do without Jax but my gut tells me that there is a war coming.

 ***Layla's POV***

"Is Kaleena on the pill?" Gemma asked me.

"As far as I know of she is. Why in the hell would you ask?" I asked back.

Gemma didn't answer but her silence gave me my answer.

"She's not using Jax, Gemma. She loves him to death. If you want someone to worry about, you need to worry about Tara. I'm still trying to figure out why you told her she could watch Abel, alone in Jax's house. Do you want Kaleena to kill her?" I questioned.

Gemma was about to say something but this woman ran up to us and told us that her child was choking. Gemma and I went to help and the next thing I know, someone is knocking us out cold.

 ***End of POV***

Jax and I headed home and I was shocked to see Tara waiting for us. We greeted her before Jax went to take a shower. I decided that at that moment, I would put my foot down.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but you need to back off of Jax. He's mine and no bitch is going to take him from me." I growled.

"If you're standing here right now telling me this, then you must be worried. You know that Jax and I have a connection that you and him will never have." Tara said.

"What connection? You running away like a bitch. I know what you did to him and I know that you won't ever hurt him again. If you know what's good for you then you'll take your slutty ass out of this house and leave us the hell alone." I growled.

Tara stood there for a moment before leaving. I took deep breaths before going to pick up Jax's clothes. After I picked them up, I noticed that there was a bra stuffed in Jax's pocket. I pulled it out and couldn't help but giggle because the bra was actually cute. Jax steps out of the shower, looks over at me, and starts to chuckle because I'm actually admiring the bra.

"I'm asking this croweater where the hell she got this because now I want one." I told Jax.

"It would look sexy on you." Jax replied.

I laughed at that because I still can't believe that we're talking about a croweaters bra, but hey, it is a nice bra.

"I hate to do this, but I don't like that Tara was here alone." I told Jax.

I knew that this conversation could go either way, but it needed to happen because I was not letting this bitch get to him.

"Kaleena, she was only here to watch the kid. She must have come relieved my mom, so she could be at the party. Nothing is going to happen between me and Tara. I only want you." Jax said.

I didn't know what to say because I couldn't believe that he just defended Tara without a second thought. Has Tara gotten a bigger hold on him that I didn't know about? I guess I took too long to answer because Jax then said, "I'm going to bed." and then walked off.

That upsets me even more. Why is he so willing to let her back into his life? Maybe he does still have feelings for her. I just know that my heart wants Jax and I'm not losing him that quickly. I'll kill anyone who tries to get between Jax and I.

 ***Layla's POV***

When Gemma and I finally came to, we noticed that we were chained to a chain-linked fence. Gemma and I glanced at each other to make sure that the other was alright before trying to break free. I guess we made some noise because three guys started heading our way. They didn't say a word, but Gemma being Gemma pissed them off, so they started to pull down her pants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

One of the guys then walked over to me and started pulling my pants down. Both Gemma and I put up a fight because we weren't going to let anyone man handle us.

 ***End of POV***

I walked to Jax's room and sighed at the sight of him. He may be a badass biker, but when he's home, he's just plain old Jax. He looks so damn cute when he's sleeping. I crawled into bed with Jax and wrapped my arm around him from behind, and couldn't help but giggle as Jax pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not sure what to do here, but you have my heart, Jax Teller, and I hope that I have yours." I whispered before cuddling into Jax.

 ***Layla's POV***

Gemma and I were raped by two of the guys that took us, but for some reason, the leader didn't want to touch me. I feel no fucking nasty right now and I can only imagine what's going through Gemma's head right now. The leader then told Gemma to pass a message on to Clay and then he proceeded to rape Gemma. I tried to turn my head, but the two guys left took me off the fence and made me watch the leader rape Gemma. I hope that when Clay and the others find out, that they kill these motherfuckers for ever touching us.

Kaleena's outfit: to_each_their_own_e1/set?id=227899043

Kaleena's pajamas: to_each_their_own_e1/set?id=227899373


	2. Small Tears

"Gemma? Layla? Anybody in there?" I heard someone ask.

"Wayne!" Gemma hollered.

I heard footsteps and glanced up to see Unser standing there in utter shock.

"Oh, my God." Unser gasped.

"Get us out of here." Gemma said.

The assholes had placed Gemma and I together and to say that either of us were uncomfortable is an understatement. Unser helped both of us out to his car and I could tell that this was going to be an interesting ride.

"How'd you know that we were there?" Gemma asked.

"I heard it over the radio. Recognized the description of the car." Unser replied.

"Anonymous tip?" I questioned.

"One of you has to tell me something." Unser replied.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

"St. Thomas. Got to get both of you to the hospital." Unser replied.

"No hospital." Gemma said.

"What am I supposed to do here, Gemma?" Unser asked.

"Give me your cell." Gemma replied.

I had a feeling on who Gemma was calling and I hate that we have to rely on the bitch. I know that Kaleena will have a cow when she finds out.

"What the hell?" Tara asked as she opened the door.

Gemma, Unser, and I walked into Tara's house and Tara fixed up what she could. Gemma had the most cuts, so Tara spent most of her time on her.

"One of you need to tell me what happened so I can help." Tara said.

"Use your imagination." Gemma said.

"Maybe we should let them rest for awhile." Unser said.

"We have to get them to the hospital. I can't treat them in my living room" Tara said.

"Look, we would have to check in. The insurance and shit. Everybody will know." Gemma said.

"We'll go home, get both of you some clothes, then..." Tara started.

I knew right then that she was thinking about using Abel and I didn't want any involvement.

"Then pick up Abel. We'll sign him in. We'll sat that we're running more tests." Tara finished.

"You could get fire for that." Gemma said.

"I'll figure it out." Tara said.

"I want no involvement with this. I have enough to deal with and I'm not going to be involved when Kaleena finds out." I spoke up.

Gemma was at a loss for words but she knew that I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Kaleena. I tuned out the rest of the conversation and prayed that we wouldn't have to lie for a long time because I can't lie to Kaleena.

 ***End of POV***

I woke up to the sound of Abel crying, so I removed myself from Jax's arms and went to check on him.

"It's okay buddy. Mommy's here." I cooed as I picked Abel up.

Abel seemed to calm down but he was still whining. I went to fix him a bottle and I could tell that, that was what he wanted.

"You were hungry weren't you sweetie." I cooed as I fed Abel.

After Abel was done, I changed his diaper and started rocking him in the rocking chair. I then realized that I called myself Abel's mom. I decided not to dwell on it and started singing softly to Abel to lull him back to sleep. As I was singing, I glanced up and saw Jax leaning against the doorway. I gave him a smile, which he returned, and placed Abel back in his crib.

"You're really good with him." Jax whispered in my ear as he came up behind me.

"It just feels natural." I whispered back.

Jax and I left Abel's room and I couldn't help but wonder if he heard me last night. I let Jax take a shower and I went to fix some breakfast.

"Care to explain what you meant last night?" Jax asked as he stood next to me in the kitchen.

"You'll have to enlighten me." I replied.

"You said that I had your heart but you didn't know if you had mine." Jax said.

I knew right then that he did hear me, but now it's time to see what lies ahead.

"It's true Jax. I gave you my whole heart, but I'm not too sure if I have yours. You're so easy to let Tara come around and be alone with Abel, but the minute I say something, you jump to defend her. My guess is, is that she still has some pull over you and I won't put myself through that." I told Jax.

It took him a few minutes to say something, but I knew that this could go either way and I just have to wait it out.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way, darlin'. I have no feelings for Tara and I won't ever go back to her. She fucked me over once and I'm not letting myself go through that again. My feelings for you are true and you absolutely have my heart." Jax said as he stood in front of me.

I didn't really know what to say after that, so I just leaned up and kissed him. Jax kissed me back and when we broke apart, he pulled me close and hugged me tight. I hugged him just as tight. When we pulled apart, Neeta, the nanny for Abel, showed up and I was glad to meet her. Jax then took me home to shower and change.

 ***Layla's POV***

Gemma, Tara, and I went to St. Thomas after Gemma and Tara picked up Abel. I can't believe that Gemma went along with Tara about bringing Abel but I can't stop Gemma because she's Gemma. Neeta, the nanny for Abel, came with us and I was happy to meet her. She then took Abel while Tara examined Gemma and myself. While Tara was doing her job, I was trying to figure out how in the hell I'm going to lie to Kaleena. She's been through this and knows what to look for, so now I have to figure out a way to lie to her and that's going to be one hell of a try.

 ***End of POV***

I had just walked out of my room and I could tell that something was wrong just by the look on Jax's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to Jax.

"Gemma and Layla were in an accident and now they're at St. Thomas." Jax replied.

I didn't know what to say after that because I'm in complete shock. Why didn't I get notified since I'm on Layla's emergency contact list. I guess I'll find out soon because Jax and I are heading there now. Jax and I walked up to the others and I could tell that something was off just by the way that Clay was looking at us.

"How are they?" Jax asked as Tara walked up.

"They're both fine. Just a few bruises." Tara replied.

I could tell right then that something wasn't right. Tara then went to tell Clay and I knew that this was going to be good.

"What's going on? Are they okay?" Clay asked.

"When they hit the barrier, both of them took a pretty good shot to the face. There is some swelling and I have to run a few more tests, but both of them are going to be fine." Tara replied.

"But, uh, it's nothing serious? Can we see them?" Clay asked.

I could tell right then that he was trying to involve me since Layla and I are pretty much sisters.

"It's gonna be a little while." Tara replied.

I could tell right then that Tara was lying her ass off. I'm not stupid and I'm also not buying this accident bullshit. I'm going to get down to the bottom of this before too long.

"Something wrong?" Jax asked as he turned to Clay.

I was standing behind him but had his hand in mine.

"They found that Mayan we visited. He was throwing up nine fingers. Brown's a little pissed at black." Clay replied.

"I made a decision... for the good of the club." Jax said.

"You settle that shit on your own?" Clay questioned.

"Spur of the moment, seemed like the right thing. I'm sure you can understand." Jax replied.

"Feds raided Luann's studio. Asset seizure. Wiped her out." Clay said and I could tell that he was getting pissed.

"Me and Ope will go deal with Otto." Jax said.

"Ope goes with Tig. Take Bobby. He can use the fresh air." Clay said.

"Kaleena and I will handle it." Jax said before we left.

"Arranged a little entertainment." Otto said as Jax and I walked up to him.

"Appreciate that. White on white? What's that about? Kaleena, this is Otto. Otto, this is my girl, Kaleena." Jax asked as we sat down.

"Nice to meet you Otto. Luann speaks very highly of you." I said.

"Our Aryan friends are getting a little choosy about who they burn crosses with. Something's trickling down from the top of mount whitey. Not sure what. Not why I asked to see you. Nice to meet you as well Kaleena." Otto replied.

"I know. We heard about Luann. How can we help?" Jax said.

"This punk producer's making a play for her talent. Feds shutting her down, this asshole will hijack all of them." Otto replied.

I couldn't believe that someone would go after Luann and try to put her out of business.

"We'll talk to him." Jax said.

"She needs time and money to get up and running in a new space." Otto said.

"We can get her the time." Jax said.

"And the money?" Otto asked.

"We're only half healed, Otto. We don't have it." Jax replied.

"This seizure by the feds, it's Stahl pissing in my mouth for what I did to her. And I did that for SAMCRO." Otto said.

"I know that." Jax said.

"I don't want her back in front of the camera, Jax. I told her she'd never have to do that again." Otto said.

"I won't let that happen. That's a promise." Jax said.

We talked for a few more minutes before we left. I'm happy that I got to finally meet Otto, but now we have to face Clay, and that's something I really don't want to do.

"Why is it that my gun always ends up here or at your house?" I asked Jax as we walked into his dorm room.

"Because maybe it's trying to tell you something, darlin'." Jax replied.

I laughed before following him back outside and rode with him to Luann's studio. I just looked around and let the boys talk until Luann said that the guy's name was Georgie Caruso and that he was threatening her girls to join him.

"His name is Georgie?" Juice asked.

I couldn't help but giggle at that because who would name their son Georgie. All of us then headed to Georgie's studio and I rolled my eyes at the guys because they were drooling over the posters.

"You need something?" a huge guy asked as he walked up to us.

"We're here to see Georgie." Jax replied.

"You got an appointment?" the huge guy asked.

All of us just looked at each other and I could tell that they were getting pissed off.

"Then you don't see him." the huge guy said after none of us spoke.

"Auditions are out back." this guy said as he walked into the room.

"Let me guess... Georgie Caruso." Jax said.

"They were just leaving, Mr. Caruso." the guy said.

"That's too bad, 'cause this one here's got kind of a Brad Pitt thing going. Only not quite gay. And what about you, sweetheart? You ever thought about getting in on all of fun." Georgie said as he looked from Jax to me.

I moved closer to Jax because this guy is grossing me out and the only person seeing me naked is Jax and only Jax.

"I'm a friend of Luann Delaney." Jax said while getting Georgie's attention back to him.

"Is that so? I'm real sorry about what happened." Georgie said as he tried to stare Jax down.

"You're terrorizing her actors. That stops now." Jax said.

"I'm helping those girls. Luann is out of business." Georgie said.

"Luann's not out of business." I growled because this guy was really starting to piss me off.

"That's not what I heard." Georgie replied with a smirk.

"Don't make me come back here." Jax said.

"Bye, Georgie." Juice said.

We started to leave, but the huge guy decided to start something.

"You got a problem?" the huge guy asked.

"Not now, man. I feel pretty good. Thanks." Bobby replied after he puked on the guy.

All of us laughed before heading out and I had this feeling that this wasn't over. The guys and I ended up back at the hospital because Georgie sent some guys to rough up Lyla.

"I told you not to stir things up. Look what that asshole did to her." Luann said as we walked up to Lyla.

"This was Caruso?" Jax asked as he inspected Lyla's nose.

"Who do you think?" Luann asked pissed off.

"Little prick." Chibs said.

"You guys must have really put the fear of god into him. Tell them what Georgie said." Luann said as she looked from the guys to Lyla.

"He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again, he's going to roll the cameras while he jams his dick up all your asses. He also said that he would take the pretty brunette and turn her into one of his girls." Lyla told us.

I shuddered at the thought and was grateful when I felt Juice and Chibs place a hand on either of my shoulders.

"We'll see Gemma and Layla later." Jax said as we started to walk off.

"Jax, don't you do anything!" Luann yelled after Jax and I knew that would set him off even more.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?! Get her patched up! Call the rest of your talent, tell them to lock their goddamn doors!" Jax yelled as he stepped up to Luann.

"Sorry." Luann said as she put her hands up.

I don't know what to think about Jax blowing up like that. I hope that Jax never raises his voice like that at me because then, I would have to knock him down a peg or two. I tuned out the conversation between the guys until Jax tugged on my hand. All of us went back to Georgie's studio and boy was he surprised to see us.

I went with Half-Sack to get Ima out of the room. I felt bad for Ima because she was doing this to protect herself from Georgie. Jax then came to get us and all of us, except Ima, headed to the clubhouse. I was going to wait outside for the guys, but Jax dragged me with him and Clay just shook his head, but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's a lot of guys like Georgie out there. Luann can't pay her talent, they'll keep coming... So to speak." Jax said.

"That's why she wants the 50k. That's not gonna happen." Clay said.

"Obviously, but we can offer her something else: a partner." Jax said.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"The empty gun warehouse we just built. Same size as Caruso films." Jax said.

"All of a sudden you're Larry Flint?" Clay asked.

"Georgie's just a scumbag with muscle and a lease, right? His staff and talent do all the work. We already have staff and talent: Luann." Jax said.

"So we're just the scumbags with the lease and muscle?" Bobby asked.

"Why not?" I spoke up.

"We offer her protection, a space, front her a little cash for the shit the feds took, split the profits." Jax said.

"And I can upgrade her internet shit. There's plenty of room for servers in that space. And that's where the real cash is." Juice said.

"And I was blessed with an excellent eye for casting." Chibs said.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing because he had this glint in his eyes that told me that he was telling the truth.

"Clubs get into trouble when they take on too much." Clay said.

"Guns have been downsized. We could use the extra income. It's a legitimate business, Clay. We run it clean, feds think we turned over a new leaf, they go away." Jax said.

"And the very least, we'll get Bobby laid." Chibs said.

"Thoughts?" Clay asked.

"Everybody loves pussy." Chibs said.

"I second that." Opie said.

"Third it." Juice said.

"I'm a very big fan of pussy." Tig said.

"All in favor? Like I gotta ask." Clay said.

"Pussy!" all the guys yelled.

"All right, looks like we're making movies. We got a delivery to make." Clay said.

"I'll tell Luann she's got a new partner." Jax said as we headed out of chapel.

"You okay?" Jax asked as we spooked Luann.

"God! I'm sorry." Luann said.

"It's okay." Jax said.

"I didn't mean to be a pain in the ass, Jax. Wait a minute. Don't." Luann said.

"Relax. You think I brought you here to Adriana you? I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna help you. Your new studio." Jax said as he turned the lights on.

I couldn't help but giggle because I couldn't believe that Luann thought that Jax was going to kill her.

"New studio? What do you mean?" Luann asked.

"You're not going to be able to compete without protection and investors." I started.

"We're going to help you get back on your feet." Jax finished.

"SAMCRO as a partner? What's the split?" Luann asked.

"50-50, and our debt goes away." Jax replied.

"And if I say no?" Luann questioned.

"It's your only play, darlin'. We both know that." Jax replied.

"Life was so much easier when I was just sucking dick." Luann said.

Jax and I just shook our heads, hugged Luann, and headed to the clubhouse. When we walked in, we saw that Bobby had been shot, and that Gemma's face looked like she had the shit beat out of her.

"You okay, bro?" Jax asked as we walked up to Bobby and Tara.

"I'm in good hands." Bobby replied.

Clay called Jax into chapel, but before he left, he lightly kissed me. I watched as Gemma walked off and followed after her. I noticed she went to the roof, so I went after her to find out the truth.

"Alright Gemma, what the hell actually happened the other night?" I asked as I sat next to her.

Gemma took a breath before she answered me.

"Layla and I were sitting at a stop sign when this girl pulled up and said that her baby was choking. Layla and I got out to help and the next thing I know, we were tied to a fence. Layla and I were both raped." Gemma replied.

I couldn't believe that those assholes did this to two very strong women. I hugged Gemma tight because I didn't have any words to say. Gemma hugged me back and I knew that we couldn't tell Jax or Clay because this would destroy them both. Gemma and I were talking when Jax joined us. Jax sat between us and held both of us as we just looked over the club.

I have no idea what the hell is going to happen now, but I do hope that everything works out for the best. Zoebelle and his minions better watch out because I'm not just some pretty face.

Kaleena's outfit: to_each_their_own_e2/set?id=228782361


	3. Fix

Jax and I are on our way to a secret location just to spend time together. It's been hell ever since Zoebelle, Weston, and their friends showed up in Charming. I'm glad to be getting away even if it's just for a little while. We finally arrived at the location and it was this beautiful field.

"We need to do this more often." I sighed as I stretched out on the blanket next to Jax.

Jax just chuckled but I could tell that he agreed with me. Jax decided to start tickling me and while we were laughing, Jax's phone went off. Jax answered it and it was Chibs telling him that we needed to get to Cara Cara because Luann was throwing a fit about Bobby doing her books. I rolled my eyes at that but we went anyway.

As I was waiting for Jax, Ima pulled up and boy was I ready to see what she was going to say.

"Shouldn't you be polishing that bike, sweetie? Jax likes it nice and shiny." Ima said before heading inside.

Damn, she's lucky she went inside because boy do I want to beat her ass for that comment. Lucky for me that Crystal, Gemma, and Tara, who I'm shocked to see, showed up, and Clay and Tig weren't too far behind them and I'm confused now. All of a sudden, things start escalating between Gemma and Clay, so Tara and I ran in to get Jax.

"He's occupied, honey. You should wait outside like you were told." Ima said to me.

I went to step towards her but Tara grabbed my wrist. Jax took notice and took us away from Ima.

"Okay, I'm sorry. She's a little out of her mind." Jax said when he realized that I was pissed off.

"She's not the only one." Tara said as we headed outside.

When we got outside, things seemed to have gotten worse and Gemma was yelling about Clay hitting her. I took notice that Crystal was putting pieces together and I knew that she would be great help for all of us. Tig, Jax, and Tara stepped in and separated them and I gave Tara and Crystal a nod because they were getting Gemma out of there.

Jax and I went back to the clubhouse, but Jax had to go get Ima. I'm not too happy about that but Jax is only doing it to keep Luann happy. Jax gave me a quick kiss before driving off. I decided just to relax outside while he was gone and just enjoyed listening to the noise going on around me. Jax then returned and I still wasn't happy about Ima being here.

"This bitch is asking for me to kick her ass." I growled as Ima kissed Jax.

"Hey darlin', do you want to ride with me to talk to Hale?" Jax asked as he walked over to me.

"Sure as long as that slut keeps her hands off of you." I replied.

"I only have eyes for you darlin' and I'm just making her feel safe." Jax said.

"I believe that but she needs to learn her place." I said.

Jax just chuckled before we climbed onto his bike and went to talk to Hale. Once we arrived at the station, Jax decided to be cute.

"Jax, we need to talk to Hale." I giggled as Jax pulled me to him when we got off his bike.

Jax chuckled before giving me a light kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked after we pulled apart.

"So you know that you're the only one for me darlin'." Jax replied.

I giggled for how cheesy Jax was being, but I could tell that he was trying to get my mind off of Ima kissing him. It seemed to work because my mood changed as we headed in to talk to Hale. We sat in Hale's office waiting for him and it was funny seeing his face when he saw us.

"You waiting for me?" Hale asked as he shut the door to his office.

"Nords are dealing in town. Found out where Darby's cooker is. Water Road, out by the station." Jax replied.

"In Charming?" Hale asked.

"Red house. Shouldn't be hard to find." Jax replied.

"So now you're doing my job, too?" Hale asked.

I growled at that because Hale has no idea what's really going on. If he knew then he wouldn't be acting like an ass, and he would be helping us.

"I'm telling you, we don't nip this now, Nords are gonna flood that mill with crank. I'm not jerking you around, man. I convinced Clay to let you guys handle it. Do it by the book for a change." Jax replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll take a ride out there." Hale said.

I rolled my eyes because I don't think that Hale really cares about what Jax has to say. Jax and I went back to the clubhouse and I hung around with Gemma. After talking with Gemma, I decided to go to Jax's room and rest before the wrap party.

"You must really like sleeping here." I heard Jax chuckle.

"Well, no shit. This is my man's room, so of course, I'm going to crash here." I laughed back as I looked up at him.

Jax and I headed to the wrap party and Ope hugged me once we reached him. I was happy to see him here and I can't wait for him and Lyla to get together. Layla and Crystal joined us and we were having fun when I saw Tara walk in.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Tara as I walked up to her.

"Yeah. I decided to come see what this was all about." Tara replied.

I nodded my head and as we headed back to Jax, Ima decided to start shit.

"This is a closed party." Ima said.

"She's with me and we're going back to Jax." I said back.

"Honey, he's got all he can handle tonight." Ima said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does when his girl returns." Tara said.

I looked at her funny because she just called me Jax's girl. Tara and I attempted to go around Ima, but she refused to move.

"I said, get out, bitches." Ima growled.

"That's right. You heard her." another girl said as she walked up.

"Get out of my face." Tara growled.

I grabbed her wrist because I don't want her to get into a fight with some stupid bitch. I saw Jax heading our way and I was grateful because I can't hold Tara back because I want to kick Ima's ass. Tara decided to go cool off and I couldn't blame her.

"That's right, you'd better run, you little skank." Ima called after Tara.

Ima looked back at me and I knew she was going to say something so I beat her to it.

"You might want to reconsider what you say next because I don't mind putting a slut in her place." I growled.

Layla and Crystal had joined me and I could tell that Ima didn't want to mess with either of them. We walked off and Ima steered clear of us. After a while, I had to pee, so I told the girls that I would be back.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Ima said as she stopped me from going to the bathroom.

I ignored her and went to head inside, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Jax and Tara fucking. I couldn't believe that Jax would do this to me. I took off out the door and I heard Crystal and Layla calling my name.

"Hold up girl, what's wrong?" Layla asked as we got outside.

"Layla, I can't do this anymore." I told her.

Layla and Crystal looked at me confused until I explained what I saw. Layla and Crystal took me home and I honestly don't want to be here anymore. I guess we'll know more later because right now, I just want to bawl my eyes out.

Kaleena's outfit: to_each_their_own_e3/set?id=231544513

Kaleena's outfit to the wrap party: to_each_their_own_e3/set?id=231546514


	4. Eureka

I pulled up to Jax's house and I was glad that I had Layla and Crystal with me because I don't think that I would be strong enough to do what I'm about to do. Layla and Crystal thought that it would be best if I got all of my things from Jax's and stayed away from him from awhile until I gathered all my thoughts and Jax figured out what he wanted. We walked inside and none of us were surprised that Tara was here.

"Where did you go last night?" Jax asked as he tried to step to me.

"We took her home after she saw you fucking that slut." Layla replied with a growl.

Jax didn't know what to say after that and I could tell that Tara didn't either.

"You guys didn't think that I knew about that huh? Well, I do and this is it, Jax. You have to choose; me or her. I'm not doing this anymore." I said while trying to keep my voice from breaking.

Jax just stood there, so Layla and Crystal followed me and helped me gather my stuff.

"Are you sure about this darlin'?" Jax asked as the girls and I got ready to walk out the door.

"100% sure. I gave you my heart Jax and this is how you chose to handle it. You have to choose between us. Until then, this is for the best." I replied before walking off.

Layla is driving my car because I can't at the moment. We dropped my stuff off at my house and I knew I had to get myself together before going to TM to help Gemma. Gemma can't see me like this because I know that she'll ask questions and I don't want to send her after Jax, even though I should.

"Everything okay baby?" Gemma asked once I stepped into the office.

"Everything's fine Gemma. How are you?" I questioned.

"I'm fine baby." Gemma replied.

I didn't push her because I knew that she didn't want to talk about it and I know that feeling so she can talk to me when she's ready.

"Hey Kaleena, I need you to ride with us." Clay said as he walked up to me and Gemma.

I nodded my head because I'm in shock that he even said anything. I hugged Gemma and headed to the guys. I was happy to see Opie and I went to hug him. Opie hugged me and I was glad that he did that because it made me feel like he was slowly coming back to his senses.

"I guess you're going with us." Jax stated.

"You know it." I said back.

Jax chuckled and my heart swelled because I love that sound.

"After this run, we need to talk." Jax said as I climbed on behind him.

"I know." I said back.

All of us then took off and I knew that this run was going to be interesting.

 ***Layla's POV***

I stuck with Gemma because I knew exactly what she was going through and I know that the assholes are going to try to come at us but we're stronger than what they think. Gemma ended up opening a piece of mail and I almost puked when I saw the mask those assholes wore in the envelope. Gemma decided to go see what she can find out and I went with her because I know Gemma and she'll do something stupid. Gemma and I went to head inside the shop but stopped and Gemma decided to head back to the car.

"Breathe Gemma. Breathe." I said as we sat in the car.

We ended up running into Weston and both of us took off. I knew this was bothering Gemma more because he was the last one to touch her. Some woman decided to honk at us and I knew Gemma was fixing to blow. I wasn't shocked when Gemma pulled a gun on the woman and it was funny to see her take off. I don't know what I'm going to do with this woman, but I know that I'm not leaving her side and I'm going to help her with this and hopefully we can get through this without losing someone.

 ***End of POV***

We ended up having to take Tig to the hospital and I could tell that something was about to go wrong. I stayed outside because I'm not a huge fan of hospitals since I spent so much time there with Abel. We ended up leaving Tig at the hospital with Bobby and the prospect and I knew that something wasn't right. We ended up pulling over at a gas station because Clay got a call about Tig.

"This can't be good." I told Jax as I was pretty much sitting in his lap.

"I agree darlin'." Jax agreed.

Clay then came over to us and told us what happened and I knew this was going to be an interesting conversation. Jax tried to talk Clay into going after Tig, but Clay was dead set on doing the run.

"Jesus Christ." I sighed as Clay tipped his bike over.

Jax and Chibs picked up Clay's bike while Opie went to talk to Clay. I just sat on Jax's bike and watched everything unfold. Everything seemed to be going great until Jax and Clay got into it and started shoving each other. Bobby, who had finally joined us, and I separated the both of them and I made sure to stick close to Jax because I knew that I could calm him down if need be.

I joined Piney in the tow truck as we went to go save Tig. We stunned the bounty hunters, saved Tig, and went back to the gas station. I could tell that there was tension between Jax and Opie and I'm not sure exactly why.

 ***Layla's POV***

I rode with Gemma as she followed after Weston. I could tell that she wanted to do something but I'm not exactly sure on what.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gem?" I asked after we finally came to a stop.

Gemma didn't answer me, but grabbed her gun and got out. I watched her every move and was shocked when she didn't shoot Weston. I didn't question her when she got back in because I didn't know what to say.

 ***End of POV***

"You think I got a death wish? Sounds like some crazy shit, brother. No comment?" Opie questioned Jax.

I stood next to Jax and waited to see what was going to happen because I have no clue on how this is going to go.

"Just a little cautious, I guess. Not sure what I say ain't going to land in Clay's ear." Jax replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Opie growled.

"You tell me, bro." Jax replied.

"Don't drag me into whatever bullshit you got going on with step-daddy, alright." Opie growled.

I wanted to slap the hell out of Ope for that comment and I could tell Jax was getting madder by the second.

"Calm down because you can't drive when you're mad." I whispered to Jax.

Jax pulled me onto his bike but I could tell that he was trying to calm down because he did something that I wasn't expecting, he gripped my hand. We finally made it to the drop site and I was glad to get rid of these damn guns. I know that there is something seriously wrong between Jax and Clay and I believe it has to do with Donna. Jax and I know that Clay had Donna killed and until the truth comes out, things are only going to get worse.

I still don't understand why the SONS throw a party every time they do something. I guess it helps people unwind but I think it just helps the guys get laid. I notice that Jax has walked away from the party and chase after him. Jax slings his arm around me and I can't help but laugh. Even though I should be trying to keep my distance, I can't help but stick close to him after all of this. Jax and I end up sitting on his bike before Clay joins us and ruins the mood.

"I didn't know what the old man was up to til we were crashing through." Jax said.

"I don't give a shit about today. Where does this go tomorrow? Next week?" Clay asked.

"Where does what go?" Jax questioned.

"Your need to undermine my every goddamn play." Clay growled.

"I got no need to undermine you. The things I call out are about the club." Jax said.

"About you and me." Clay probed.

"Yeah, maybe they are. Guess I got to get right with you. What you did." Jax said.

"Yeah, you do." Clay said before taking a drink.

"Well, you got decades of experience. Why don't you tell me how I do that? How I get right with you trying to kill a brother behind the club's back. Your little trigger boy blowing an innocent woman's head off and almost killing another innocent woman." Jax growled.

I could tell that he was asking the right questions, but I don't think this is the right moment for any of this to be going down. Clay took a moment before he said a word, and I wasn't expecting what he was going to say.

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself, son. But... I'd do it soon. 'Cause if you mention Donna or the incident again... I'll kill you." Clay said before walking off.

I gripped Jax's cut because now, I'm scared out of my mind.

"He's not going to hurt you." Jax told me.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." I said back.

"I'm going to be fine darlin'." Jax chuckled.

I just shook my head because I know Jax isn't going to back down from anything. I laid my head on Jax's shoulder and just enjoyed his company. I knew that when we got back to Charming, we would have to talk things out. I have no idea on how I want this to go but I hope we can figure this out because if I'm honest, I don't want to lose Jax. I guess I'll know soon enough.

Kaleena's outfit: to_each_their_own_e4/set?id=233632699


	5. Smite

Jax and I headed back to his house and I was dreading this conversation, but I knew it needed to happen.

"How do you want to go about this?" Jax asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to talk about this. I mainly want to know why." I replied.

"To be honest darlin', I have no excuse for what I did." Jax said.

"How can I be sure that it won't happen again?" I questioned.

"I swear to you that it won't happen again." Jax replied as he held my hands.

"I'm going to forgive you this time, Jax, but the next time you fuck up, I'm done." I told him.

Jax just chuckled before trying to kiss me. I ducked my head and moved around him. I giggled at Jax's face and he gave me a smirk before chasing after me. I took off but didn't get far because Jax grabbed me by my waist.

"You're not getting away that easy." Jax chuckled into my ear.

"Who said I was getting away." I laughed back.

I let Jax kiss me this time and it would've went further, but I knew that both of us needed a shower. Jax and I ended up taking a shower together, and boy was it fun. Neeta came and took Abel and I was so happy to have her there. Gemma and Tara showed up and I wasn't too happy about that. I had to bite my tongue to keep from going off on Tara, but it is really hard. Jax had already headed into the garage and I was in the kitchen.

"Morning." Gemma and Tara said as they entered the house.

"Morning." I said back, trying to be nice.

"Baby with Neeta?" Gemma asked.

"At the park." I replied.

"Jax?" Tara asked.

"Cleaning out the garage." I shortly replied.

I didn't hear anything that Tara and Gemma talked about, but I had an idea on what it was. I was also shocked that Tara was helping me clean up the kitchen.

"Hey, ma." Jax said as he walked into the kitchen with a box.

"Hi, honey." Gemma said back.

"Did you take a box of clothes from the garage?" Jax asked both me and Tara.

"I haven't done anything out there." I replied and Tara agreed with me.

"I'm missing a box." Jax said.

"I cleaned some shit out there before the baby came home. It was a box of laundry. It had a serious stink to it." Gemma spoke.

"Well, where is it?" Jax asked.

"Tossed it. Just a bunch of old t-shirts, funky underwear." Gemma replied.

Jax, Tara, and I gave her a look and I'm probably thinking what Jax is thinking.

"Why? What are you looking for?" Gemma questioned.

"An old Harley manual, hard to find." Jax replied.

That gave me the answer that I needed. Gemma must've found JT's manual because why else would she be so calm.

"Sorry." Gemma said.

"Good morning, children." Chibs said as he walked into the house.

"Hello." "Morning." Gemma, Tara, and I said at the same time.

"I thought the Prospect was with you." Jax said.

"The wee man goes under the knife today. He's getting his sack filled." Chibs said.

"Excuse me?" Gemma asked.

"He's completing himself. We're supposed to meet Clay at the shop." Chibs replied.

"I'm ready. Dump these in my truck." Jax said while trying to pick up a box and Chibs coming up behind him and act like he's taking him.

I couldn't help but giggle because Chibs cracks me up every time.

"Pleasure." Chibs said while cracking a smile.

"Remember breakfast with daddy?" Jax asked.

"Kippers and oatcakes, delicious." Chibs replied before leaving with the box.

Jax came over and gave me a kiss before talking to Gemma.

"See you later." Jax said to Gemma.

"Bye, babe." Gemma said as Jax walked out the door.

All three of us just looked at each other. Tara and Gemma finally left and I decided to go for a run. I'm glad that I'm still doing this because I can release all of my tension without doing anybody or myself harm. As I neared the station, I noticed Jax getting off his bike. I jogged up to him and took notice that he was pissed. I followed him inside and I wasn't happy to what he had to say.

"What do you want?" Hale asked as both Jax and I entered his office and shut the door.

"I just got back from Stockton. Zobelle had Otto jumped. The league's got a reach straight to the Aryan shot callers." Jax replied.

I had to cover my mouth because I couldn't believe that these assholes would go so far to hurt SAMCRO that they would jump an inmate.

"What does that have to do with Charming?" Hale asked as he stood up.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here. Zobelle's not Darby. He ain't some half-bright thug. Where you at with him?" Jax asked.

"Nowhere." Hale replied.

I rolled my eyes because I knew that something was up with Hale's answer.

"I gave you the meth lab and you gave Darby a pass." Jax said.

"I didn't give anybody a pass!" Hale growled.

"Don't you see the pattern here? You're so hell-bent on burning us, you keep getting in bed with the devil. It happened with Stahl. Now it's happening with Zobelle. It's gonna be the same shit, man. People die, people get hurt. Like Opie, Donna, and Kaleena." Jax said.

"That was not on me." Hale growled.

I could tell that this was getting to him but I knew that he needed to hear this.

"Get out." Hale told us.

"I was there the night Donna was murdered. If I wouldn't have ducked down when I did, I wouldn't be standing here today. You need to remember that you don't know these people and if they're willing to jump someone in prison, then who knows what the hell they can do here. Remember this Hale, me or another innocent person could be next." I told him before Jax and I left.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Jax asked as we neared his bike.

"Finish my run and then join you at the clubhouse." I replied.

"How about you skip the rest of your run and join me now?" Jax asked as he pulled me closer.

I just laughed because I didn't have a comeback for him. Jax chuckled before giving me a light kiss. I joined him on his bike and we took off. The first place we went was the clubhouse and I was excited to see Juice and Crystal. Layla and Krysta have been pretty quiet lately, but I have an idea on why and I hope they know that they can talk to me.

After Jax talked to Juice and I talked to Crystal, we headed outside so Jax could talk to Chibs. After talking to Chibs, Jax took us to Cara Cara and I couldn't help but shudder. This place gives me the creeps and I'm so fucking ready to be out of here. Piney soon joins us and I can honestly say that I love this old man.

"How's Tara doing?" Piney asked before Jax and I could get out the door.

Both Jax and I gave him a look because we were confused.

"I heard that Gemma clocked her and broke her nose or something." Piney said.

"Jesus Christ." both Jax and I sighed before going to St. Thomas.

"What happened?" Jax asked as we walked up to Tara.

I think it's kinda funny, but I do feel sorta bad that I missed it and that I wasn't the one to do it.

"It was nothing. Just stupid." Tara replied.

"My mother did that?" Jax asked.

"We were on the street. I cam up behind her and must have startled her." Tara replied.

"That's a solid shot to the face." I said.

"It was an accident." Tara said as she looked at me.

I could tell by the look she gave me that there was more to the story. Tara then had to get back to work and I gave her a nod to let her know that I understood the look. Jax and I ended up running into Gemma and she told us to get her out of the hospital. Jax and I shook our heads before all three of us left. It's a good thing that Crystal loves me because she was waiting for me the minute we walked out of the hospital.

"Take your mom with you. I'll ride with Crystal." I told Jax.

"Alright darlin'." Jax said.

I gave Gemma a hug and kissed Jax before going to Crystal, who took me home so I could change.

 ***Layla's POV***

I was on my normal run when I came across the guys coming out of Floyd's shop. I also took notice that some guys were coming out of the shop that Zobelle owns. I knew that this was going to be trouble so I booked it over to the guys to help stop a street brawl. As I neared Jax's bike, Weston decided to shove it over, and that in turn almost knocked me over.

"Thanks Ope." I said as Ope caught me before I hit the ground.

"No problem Layla." Ope said before going to knock the hell out of these guys.

The guys ended up getting arrested but I knew that it wouldn't last. I called Kaleena and gave her the heads up.

 ***End of POV***

I hung up with Layla and told Crystal what was going on. Crystal drove me to the station and I told her to go be with her brother, since he's barely around and they barely spend time together. Crystal agreed and I headed into the station. I somehow ended up in Hale's office and boy you could cut the tension with a knife. Unser then joined us and I listened as they talk.

"This never leaves this room." Unser said as Hale sat next to him.

I wasn't going to say a word because whatever he's fixing to say isn't going to be good and I don't want the guys to know.

"About a month ago, I found Gemma Teller and Layla Sanchez in the utility house off 18. Beaten and raped. Was Zobelle's Aryan crew. Did it to hurt the MC. Crush the matriarch." Unser said.

I covered my mouth because I didn't want Hale or Unser to know that I knew.

"Why didn't you..." Hale started to ask.

"Gemma and Layla refused to tell them. To let it twist up the club. We staged the car accident to cover up their injuries." Unser interrupted.

It took Hale a moment to say anything and I could understand why.

"Jax. None of them know?" Hale questioned.

"No." Unser replied.

"Are you sure it was Zobelle?" Hale asked.

Seriously? Is he being serious right now?

"No tangible proof. Couldn't make an arrest if I wanted to. Made a promise to Gemma and Layla to keep the dirty secret. Same promise the two of you just made. I need you to know who Zobelle is. So you can made your own choice about what's best for Charming." Unser replied as he looked from Hale to me and then back to Hale.

"I'm not saying a word. This would destroy the guys and I'm not going to be the cause of that." I told Unser.

Unser gave me a small smile and I naturally returned it.

"You know anyone on the Sanwa zoning commission? County's looking into Oswald's land. Guess your big brother's salivating at the idea. What?" Unser questioned as Hale just looked at him.

"I'm gonna cut them loose with a warning." Hale replied.

"Good. We can't afford to feed them anyway." Unser said before walking out the door.

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Hale looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I followed Hale to the holding cells and was happy to see my man. Hale had the other officer unlock both cells, but Hale went to Weston first.

"This happens again, you'll do 30 for public disturbance. Now, get out." Hale growled at Weston.

"Yes, sir." Weston said before leaving the holding cell.

As Weston was leaving, he smirked at me before looking at the guys. It was a good thing that I was standing next to Hale because I really wanted to murder Weston. The officer opened the holding cell with Jax and the others. Jax naturally came straight to me and I was happy just to hug him.

"Thanks." Clay said as he walked out.

"Jax, I need a minute." Hale called out to Jax as we got ready to leave.

"What's this?" Jax asked as Hale handed him an envelope.

"You guys running surveillance on us?" Clay asked as Jax showed him the pics of them and Unser.

"Not me. Zobelle." Hale replied.

Can we kill this guy?

Jax then pulled out a CD and we waited for Hale to talk.

"Got footage from a security camera. That's Opie torching the meth lab." Hale explained.

"Jesus Christ." Jax sighed.

"Why you giving us this shit?" Clay asked.

"I'm not Unser. I'm not on anybody's payroll." Hale replied.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk out with both Clay and Jax, but Hale stopped us once again.

"Something else you should know." Hale said.

All three of us turned and headed back to Hale. I really just want to go home with Jax and crash because this has been one hell of a day and I'm tired.

"Few years ago, this developer, buddy of my brother, got caught running a scam. Get a zoning official on the take, threaten land owners with eminent domain. Forced them to sell their property on the cheap. My old man was the judge on the case. He buried it. Guy walked away. Jake's buddy's got a new job. On the San Joaquin zoning commission." Hale continued.

"There's no highway." Clay said.

"Doubt it." Hale said.

"Appreciate it." Jax said as we headed out.

"How is it that I'm not surprised that you guys get into a street brawl and I'm not there to see it?" I asked both guys as we headed to their bikes.

"Next time we'll make sure that you're there." Clay replied with a smile.

I laughed and gave him a hug, which shocked him. Clay hugged me back and took off. I joined Jax on his bike and we headed to his house. As we pulled into the driveway, I wasn't shocked to see Tara's car. Jax and I headed inside and I was glad that Tara was watching over Abel.

"Hey. Doing okay?" Jax asked as we headed over to see Abel, who gave us a big grin.

I giggled before asking Tara, "How's the nose?"

"It's alright, thanks for asking." Tara replied.

"I think it's time that she knows." I whispered to Jax.

"You sure?" Jax questioned.

I nodded my head before Jax left the room. Tara was confused until Jax walked back into the room with his dad's manuscript.

"My dad wrote this before he died. It's his vision for the club and what went wrong and how to save it. I'm going to get us out of all the things that you girls might be afraid of. If you stick with us, I promise, both of you will find your place." Jax said as he handed the manuscript to Tara.

Tara was shocked and looked over to me. I gave her a nod to let her know that it was alright for her to read it. Jax then went to chapel and I stayed with Tara. Jax was shocked but I told him that we needed to learn to get along sometime and now would be the time.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tara asked once Jax had left.

"I've had to think long and hard about it, but I've come to realize that you're not going to leave our lives, so I might as well deal with it. We're going to have to learn to get along for the sake of Abel, so I don't see why we can't start now. But if you so much as look at Jax the wrong way, I will personally kill you myself." I replied.

Tara nodded her head and went to reading the manuscript. I stretched out on the couch and read a book myself. Gemma decided to show up and drove both me and Tara to the clubhouse.

"You girls seem to be getting along." Gemma noted.

"Well, we've got to learn to get along for the sake of Abel, so I don't see why we can't start now." I said.

Gemma seemed to accept my answer and all three of us headed to Jax and Piney.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"Tough vote." Jax replied.

"Where is he?" Gemma asked.

"He's inside." Piney replied.

Gemma headed inside to Clay and both Tara and I stayed with Piney and Jax. I went and sat next to Jax and Tara sat on my other side. I held hands with Jax and hooked my arm with Tara. All of a sudden, Chibs starts running from this van before it explodes.

"Shit." Jax growled as all of us ran over to Chibs.

"Tara!" Jax yelled before Tara ran over to help.

"Kaleena, I need your help." Tara called out to me.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked as I reached her.

Tara instructed me on what to do and I followed her every move. We were going to do what we could until the ambulance got there. I hope they get here soon because I don't know if Chibs is going to make it or not.

Kaleena's outfit: to_each_their_own_e5/set?id=236775298

Kaleena's running outfit: to_each_their_own_e5/set?id=236775702

Kaleena's outfit 2: to_each_their_own_e5/set?id=236776380


	6. Falx Cerebri

All of us watched as the ambulance took Chibs to the hospital and then Tara came over and explained to us what was going to happen once he got there. She also thanked me for helping out, but I just shook my head because all I did was do as I was told. I then walked over to Jax and he just pulled me closer as Hale walked over to us.

"This was Zobelle." Hale said, well, more like stated.

"Otto, now Chibs. This guy is trying to break us. All of us." Jax said.

"There's gotta be something we can find on this guy." Hale said.

"He doesn't make mistakes. I pushed us off retaliation for Otto, but after this, Clay will go at Zobelle full bore. I got a feeling we'll be walking right into a trap." Jax said.

"Then don't play it out." Hale said.

"Not the way this works. Someone hurts us like this, we retaliate. Have to." Jax said.

"That's it? You're gonna run blind off the cliff?" Hale asked.

"Maybe not." I finally said.

Hale gave me a sad look before turning back to Jax.

"If I can get to Zobelle first, I can protect my club." Jax said.

"What happens when you find him?" Hale asked.

"You tell me." Jax replied.

"You asking me to help Sam Crow?" Hale questioned.

"We both know that this guy's got some kind of leverage on you. Think of it as a self-serving favor." Jax replied.

"I go off the grid and I help you find this guy, you've got to promise me that you will hand him over to me alive." Hale said.

"What do you do? You can't arrest him?" I asked confused.

"Bring him in as a person of interest, question him up to 24 hours. At least it gives Clay a chance to calm down, maybe you get your crew thinking straight." Hale replied to me before looking at Jax.

"All right. I get to him first, I give him to you. Do it by the book." Jax said.

"I'll dig into the cigar shop records, see if I can find a home address." Hale said.

"Pull Weston's info, too." I said.

"If they're a dead end, we can always rattle Darby." Jax said.

"I hope that now you'll be more careful with who you think you can trust. I told you someone could get hurt if you didn't listen to us." I said before Jax and I walked off.

"Jax." Mary, Opie's mom, called out to us.

Jax and I stopped so we could find out what she wanted.

"Need some help." Mary said.

"What's the matter?" Jax asked.

"Don't know what to do. This thing with Chibs... gonna push Ope farther away." Mary said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't come home much anymore. If he does, he barely speaks to his kids. They have no idea what's happening. I didn't sign up for this. Kids need a mother, a father. Tried talking to Ope. I didn't raise him. We got no history." Mary replied.

"Talk to Piney about it?" Jax asked.

"He's on his way to the cabin. This will be a four-day bender at least." Mary replied.

"I don't know how to help Ope." Jax said.

"Talk to him. Please." Mary said.

"All right." Jax said before we headed over to Tara and Gemma.

Tara told us that she was going to the hospital so she can call is if she hears anything. We all agree with before Gemma tells Jax that the others are waiting for him. Jax gives both me and Gemma a kiss before going inside.

"This explosion... those the same people that attacked you and Layla?" Tara asked.

"And if it was?" Gemma asked back.

"Maybe if you told somebody about what happened..." Tara started to say but got interrupted.

"This isn't on me." Gemma interrupted while getting up.

I followed after Gemma and prayed that Chibs would be alright. The guys came out of chapel and I watched as Opie headed down the hall. Jax nodded his head and I followed after them.

"You living here now?" Jax asked as we stood in the doorway.

"Crashing here once in a while." Ope replied.

"I talked to your mom." Jax started.

"She's worried about her grandkids." I added.

"Said they never see their dad anymore." Jax finished.

"It's not your worry." Ope said while looking at both of us.

"Problem of my brother's is a problem of mine, right?" Jax asked.

"I don't have a problem. My kids are fine." Ope replied.

"Okay, look, man, I think it's all good you getting deeper in the club, but you're obviously still dealing with some shit. Donna's death has got to be a nightmare..." Jax said.

He knows what I'm going through because he is the only reason why I'm getting any sleep.

"How do you know what I'm dealing with?" Ope asked and I decided enough was enough.

"I know what the hell you're going through. I was there that night and it haunts me. I also know what your kids are going through because I just recently lost my father." I growled.

Both Jax and Ope looked at me in shock before Ope turned the conversation back to Jax.

"You got to figure out your own shit, brother." Ope said to Jax.

"I know what I'm doing." Jax said.

"You got things you want to change. I get it. But this beef with Clay, it's not about what's best for Sam Crow, it's about you... pushing to be king. It's not your time yet, man. This is Clay's club. You got to back down, get in line. Before someone gets hurt." Ope said before pushing past both of us.

Jax went to comfort me but I knew that, that's not what needed to be done now.

"Jax, we need to tell Ope the truth before something else happens. Those kids deserve better than that." I said before walking out.

Jax sighed before following after me. We went home and the next morning we were sitting on the roof until this guy just walked onto the lot. Jax took off and I waited until the guy left before I came down.

Jax told me that we were going to see Chibs, but I knew better and couldn't help but laugh as we pulled up to Darby's garage.

I let Hale and Jax talk and couldn't help but roll my eyes when Opie parked his bike and headed our way. I ignored anything that was said until Ope said something about riding back together.

"What was that all about?" Hale asked as he rejoined us.

"It's about shit being upside down. Call me with Weston's address." Jax replied.

"Where you going?" Hale asked.

"Lose my best friend." Jax replied.

When we approached his bike, Jax whispered, "Make sure to hang on tight."

I nodded my head and clung to Jax as we took off. Jax wasn't kidding when he said to hand on tight but it was fun. We arrived at Weston's and I followed after Jax and Hale. Jax tried to get me to stay back but relented when he realized I wasn't backing down.

Jax and I entered the house from the back and ended up getting shot at by one of Weston's kids.

"Jesus Christ. We're not going to hurt you. We're just looking for your dad. We're friends of his." Jax said to the kid.

"Let me see the ink!" the kid yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your tats. Prove it!" the kid yelled.

"Let's just put the guns down, okay?" Jax asked.

Jax and I put our guns down and the kid did as well.

"I got all kinds of ink." Jax said as we stood in front of the kid.

Before we knew it, the house was being shot up, so Jax and I dove to cover the kid.

"It's a kid!" Jax yelled as he shielded both me and the kid.

"Hold your fire!" Hale and Bobby yelled as they stood outside the room.

Jax and I removed ourselves from the kid slowly and I wasn't expecting what was fixing to happen.

"Liar!" the kid yelled while pointing his gun at my chest.

I held my breath as the kid pulled the trigger. The gun was empty and I released my breathe when Jax took the gun and shoved the kid on the bed.

"Where's your dad, shithead?" Jax asked as he helped me up.

"I ain't telling you shit, race traitor!" the kid yelled before spitting on Jax.

Bad move kid. Bad move.

"Call child service. Have this little psychopath committed." Jax said as he led me outside.

"I guess you're running with Hale now." Ope said.

"Just working things from my end. Same goal." Jax said.

"What's that?" Ope asked.

"Keep the boss happy." Jax replied.

Jax and I met up with Hale to question Darby and he told us that he was given a heads up about shit going down and he was getting out of town for a while. I believe him because why would he run if he actually did something.

Darby also told Hale about Zobelle's daughter and that's when I pieced everything together. Zobelle pimped out his daughter just to hurt SAMCRO.

 ***Layla's POV***

I was on my usual run when I noticed Gemma teaching Tara how to shoot a gun. I'm glad that Tara wants to learn how to protect herself and it'll help Kaleena out when shit hits the fan.

Ima pulled up and boy was it funny watching her run from Tara when she pointed the gun at her. Gemma decided to shoot at Ima's car and it was the funniest thing ever. Tara followed after and I couldn't help but laugh.

The bitch deserved it though and I'm glad that she got what she deserved, well, for now anyway.

 ***End of POV***

Jax and I were watching Hale escort Polly, Zobelle's daughter, out of the cigar shop and I took notice that something was off. Polly smirked before getting in the patrol car, but I was the only one to catch it. I hope she didn't just sends us into a trap.

Jax and I pulled onto the lot and talked to Tara for a few. Jax mentioned the shooting at Cara Cara and I couldn't help but laugh when Tara gave us a grin.

Jax went to working on a bike and I just sat there and watched. We noticed the guys heading towards the van and Jax asked, "What's going on?"

"They think they know where Zobelle is. Christian Center, Morada." Bobby replied as he got in the van.

We watched as they drove off and both of us knew that this wasn't good.

"Shit." Jax said before giving me a quick kiss and going after them.

I decided to go for a run and ended up at the station when Gemma hollered for me. I could tell she was pissed and that only made both Hale and Unser sweat when both of us walked in. Unser took Gemma down to the holding cells while I stayed with Hale.

"Look, I know we've had a rocky start, but I'm only trying to do what's best for Charming." Hale said.

"I understand that more than you know." I said.

"I'm not really good at this but I'm sorry for anything I've said up to this point. I can admit that I was wrong for calling you a whore the day we met, but I had good reason to watch your house. Even though I thought you were a whore, I knew that you didn't deserve to get hurt." Hale said.

"I accept your apology. I'm just glad that you finally came to your senses before someone else ended up dead. Now that shit is going down with Zobelle, we can work together." I said.

Hale gave me a small smile, which I returned, before Gemma came back and took me to Jax's house. I saw Tara's car in the driveway and was happy that I wouldn't be alone.

"Honey I'm home." I called as I entered the house.

"In here dear." Tara replied.

I couldn't help but giggle because Tara and I are actually getting alone. I went into Abel's room and curled up on the couch while Tara sat in the rocking chair, reading.

I hope the guys are alright and everything went smoothly.

Kaleena's outfit: pin/553731716684066376/


End file.
